Burn
by backseat compromises
Summary: Whether it was in pain or pleasure, the both of them couldn't tell any more. Warning: Dubcon. Sequel to Anschluss 1938.


**a/n: **de-anon from kink meme because GerAus needs more love. **link here:** http : / / hetalia-kink . livejournal . com / 17942 . html ?thread = 59247382 #t59247382

* * *

"Austria..." Hungary frowned, irritated. "Austria..." she called again, not used to being ignored.

The brunette did not answer, staring blankly at the document in front of him, mind elsewhere. He had stopped paying attention after the first five minutes of the discussion, when Hungary started talking about her hair and how she thought that it would look better tied up, and he was thinking about the events of the past few months. Germany had literally disappeared after the last visit, which was a month ago, and even though a tiny part of him longed to see the blonde, he felt safer when the other nation was not around.

"Roderich!" Hungary addressed the brunette by his name, annoyed by his behaviour.

Awoken from his reverie, he looked up sharply. "Elizaveta? You were saying...?"

Hungary rolled her eyes. "You weren't paying attention. Again," she glared at him, furious.

Austria gulped nervously, looking at the clock. It had been four hours since he first sat down with Hungary in his study and it was almost dinner time. "Uh. Do you want to continue the discussion tomorrow? Its getting late," he tried to excuse himself, unwilling to talk about whatever the document was about. His mind kept wandering and the way Hungary kept digressing was not helping things.

Hungary sighed. "Well, I suppose," she picked up her copy of the document and slid it into her tote bag. "I'm only letting this slide because I have a dinner appointment, Roderich," she pouted as she followed behind the brunette, who was all too eager to have her leave his home.

He practically ran to the front door and opened it, waiting for Hungary to get out when he realised that someone was standing in the doorway. He froze.

"Well Roderich, I'll see you tomo-" Hungary stopped suddenly, meeting Germany's cold blue eyes.

The other nation ignored her, but let her pass and quickly, she disappeared round the bend, leaving Austria alone with the man who had been haunting his dreams.

"Germany," Austria acknowledged the presence of the blonde quietly, looking at the ground, counting the number of pebbles lining the walkway.

"What did she want," Germany asked, voice icy cold, as usual. Austria searched his memories for a time when he had heard warmth in that low, husky voice, but there was nothing, for it had never happened.

"Nothing important," Austria said, avoiding his sharp, piercing gaze, thinking of how he kept the document locked in his drawer. He felt the other nation place his fingers under his chin, tilting his head upwards, forcing him to look into his eyes. He flinched.

"Nothing?" Germany was not convinced.

"Well, she just wanted some... Help," Austria did his best to come up with something even though he knew he could not lie to Germany. "With the piano," he finished lamely.

The German raised an eyebrow, but let the matter rest.

"Do come in," Austria said hastily, stepping aside as the blonde entered his home. His hand trembled as he closed the door. The sky was dark, so it was unlikely that Germany would be leaving until the next morning and a shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the last time Germany had spent the night in his home. "I've prepared dinner, would you like to join me?" he asked, anxious to keep whatever that was left of the conversation going.

Germany shrugged and Austria left him standing by the fireplace, staring at the portraits hanging above it. They were of different composers, Haydn, Mahler, Schubert and... Mozart. He frowned.

Austria brought out two plates and they ate their meal in silence. He wanted to say something, anything, but there didn't seem to be any words that were appropriate for the occasion. He knew why Italy stopped visiting, it was because Germany had distracted him with Spain, but chasing even Hungary away was just... He chewed on his lower lip as he cleared the dishes.

"The bathroom's to your left, down the corridor," Austria called out as the Germany brushed past him after the meal. He wondered if his cooking had been acceptable, he wondered what was the purpose of the German's visit, he wondered if... He frowned. If Germany was heading to the bathroom for a bath, there was no hot water, he would have to take some to him. The brunette felt his cheeks heat up as he removed the kettle from the stove. The water had been boiling hot moments ago, so combined with the water in the bathroom, it should be warm enough for a bath.

The brunette bit his lip as he knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Germany? I brought you some warm water," he called out, doing his best to keep his emotions in check. He had no idea what he would see when the door open, but in his mind, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, things that day would not lead to what it probably would. That just for once, Germany would care for him, would treat him with kindness, would somehow... The corners of his lips twitched as he wondered if the blonde had ever cared for anyone. He was a fool, a huge fool, to even think of occupying a small part of the blonde's heart, even if it was just a tiny place...

The door opened, revealing a naked Germany and Austria gasped. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he looked at the bucket of water in the brunette's hands.

The violet eyed man felt his cheeks flush pink as he averted his eyes, looking at the ground.

"Austria," the other nation took the bucket and threw it aside, causing the water to spill across the floor. The tap was still running and cold water was overflowing from the tub. He grabbed the brunette by the wrist and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Germany, what are you doing?" Austria asked, trying desperately to conceal the fear in his voice. He tried to struggle even though he knew it was futile, because Germany would have his way with him in the end. "Please, stop..." he bit his lip as the German pushed him to the ground, where he backed away until he reached the tub. He was cornered, and there was no way out. He felt the urge to laugh, wondering if he was the only fool who was always trapped by a visitor in his own home as Germany tipped his head up and pressed his head underwater, causing him to struggle and gasp as his head was repeatedly pushed under the freezing water. When the blonde finally let go, the Austrian felt as if his lungs were about to burst as he took in huge gulps of air, feeling his heart hammering hard against his ribs. He felt the German ripping the buttons off his shirt, undoing the clasp of his trousers and pulling down the zip, ridding him of his clothes. He wanted to fight back, to retain whatever that was left of his dignity, which was already in shreds, but it was useless - there was no strength left in him to struggle.

"Feeling awake now?" the blonde asked and Austria could almost feel the temperature drop. Wordlessly, the German slammed into him, knocking the breath out of his chest, making him cry out as his nails dug into the soft skin above his hip bones.

"Germany, I-" Austria began, only to have Germany reach for a nipple, twisting it cruelly, causing him to scream. Whether it was in pain or pleasure, the both of them couldn't tell any more. The violet eyed man felt as if his body was on fire, it hurt as the German thrust deeper into him, tearing him apart but at the same time, his thrusts seemed to be angled towards a certain area... He winced as the blonde withdrew and entered him again, filling him completely.

The blonde pulled him by his hair so he could look at him directly in the eye and the Austrian felt his eyes sting from the bath water. "You wish that someone was watching, don't you?" Germany asked, blue eyes narrowing as his thrusting grew quicker. "That's why you had Hungary visit you today."

The brunette's entrance felt raw and abused but yet with each thrust, pain was morphing into pleasure... Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? Austria whimpered as he gripped the edges of the tub for leverage as Germany continued with the assault on his body. He wanted to protest, to tell him that he told him the truth, to beg him not to drag Hungary into their 'relationship', if it could be called that but his body wouldn't let him.

Germany reached for the brunette's arousal, kicking his legs further apart so he could thrust deeper. His fingers ghosted over the tip, rubbing slowly. "So you like the thought of being watched while I take you," he smirked.

Austria didn't reply, biting his lip, trying not to moan as his glasses slipped further down his nose. He fought back his tears as he shook his head. If there was anything he would have liked, it would be for the other nation to treat him with tenderness, just for once... The blonde gripped his hair harder, making the brunette cry out in both physical and emotional pain. With each thrust, the blue eyed man avoided that sweet spot within the Austrian, although it was clear that it was becoming difficult for the German to control himself, he was close, _so damn close_...

The blonde pushed Austria's head underneath the water again and pounded into him. He pulled his head up after the brunette thrashed about wildly, letting him breathe. "Would you like to have Hungary as part of the audience?"

The brunette's eyes widened in alarm and he shook his head furiously. "No, please, no, not Hungary..." he begged in between moans. He could not hold them back any longer, Germany was teasing his length with his calloused palm and he could not allow the blonde to hurt Hungary, if that was the only thing left that he could do for her.

"Really?" Germany asked, voice icy as his fingers wandered upwards, leaving angry red crescents over the brunette's alabaster skin.

"Please, no, please..." Austria's eyes flashed with panic. He could not let Hungary get involved in the vicious cycle of pain, he had to find some way to keep her from visiting... He could suffer in it alone, allow the pain from his unrequited longing for the German to care for him to consume him as he spent the rest of eternity in solitude, so long as nobody got hurt, apart from him... But all thoughts of protecting Hungary left him as with a single thrust, he felt his release and his cheeks burned, thinking of how he would be humiliated for coming before the blonde did, and for how he climaxed so easily. The piercing words never came though, as with a guttural growl, Germany spilled his hot seed over Austria's back and buttocks.

"You're mine, Austria. Mine to watch, mine to look at and mine to savour. Even if you're just my whore," the German got up and left the bathroom, blue eyes glittering dangerously. "Don't you dare forget that."

Tears streamed down Austria's cheeks as he shivered underneath his flimsy shirt. The water had been cold, but Germany's words had been colder.

"No, I won't..." he whispered, broken. "I'll always be yours..."

* * *

**a/n: **Uhh emo much? Lol this is set in between Anschluss 1938 and Eine Kleine Nachtmusik. Yup! Review please? LOL.


End file.
